Before and After
by Settiai
Summary: There’s more than one way to look at a mission gone wrong.
1. Daniel

Title: Before and After

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and other related characters are all properties of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions, Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: PG

Explanation: This is my story for the SG-1 Team Ficathon on LiveJournal, and it was written for inyron.

Summary: There's more than one way to look at a mission gone wrong.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are **always** appreciated.

----------

Daniel opened his small box of tools as he walked across the clearing, pulling out a small brush as he stopped in front of the ruins that stood in its center. He knelt down in front of a strangely-shaped rock standing right outside the ruins, and -- without any hesitation -- he reached out and brushed around the symbols carved into the stone.

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel saw Jack making his way toward him. "For crying out loud, Daniel, would it kill you to wait a few seconds before you start touching strange rocks?" the older man grumbled, his gruff tone undermined somewhat by the amused glint in his eyes.

"Artifacts," Daniel corrected him distractedly.

Even though, he couldn't see Jack's face from the angle he was standing at, Daniel knew from experience that the older man was rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… artifacts," Jack muttered. "How long are you going to take?"

"I've only been here two seconds," Daniel said, turning around to shoot his friend a slightly annoyed look. "You can't seriously expect me to know--"

He was cut short as a familiar voice broke in. "Don't worry, Daniel," Sam said, shaking her head as she and Teal'c made their way across the clearing to where Daniel and Jack were. "We're a little head of schedule, so you should have some time to study the ruins before we have to leave."

Jack shot her an irritated look, and Daniel couldn't help but notice that she flinched just a bit at the intensity of his gaze. "Theoretically?" she added in with a weak smile.

Teal'c arched his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything as he watched the exchange -- much to Daniel's amusement. At least one person there had enough sense not to get involved.

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel said gratefully, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the stone object he had been studying. "At least someone here realizes that--"

Without any warning, Teal'c swung around and brought his staff weapon up in front of him. The sound of it powering up seemed to echo in the stillness of the clearing, and Daniel tore his eyes away from the ruins. Both Jack and Sam pulled out their own guns, and, after a moment's pause, Daniel let the small brush he was holding drop to the ground in order to pull out his own sidearm and stand up.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked tersely, his eyes sweeping over the area.

Teal'c kept his gaze focused on the trees that lined the clearing they stood in. "There is something moving in the forest, O'Neill," he said.

Daniel looked around for several seconds, but he didn't see any movement. "Are you sure?" he asked, glancing over at Teal'c. "I don't see anything."

"I am certain," Teal'c replied.

Shaking his head, Daniel let his gaze focus on the tree line once again. Suddenly he felt something sting his neck. "Ouch!"

Daniel immediately brought his hand up only to feel something small and hard sticking out of his skin. Vaguely aware of both Jack and Sam saying his name, he wrapped his hand around the small object. He pulled it out and brought it up in front of his face, revealing what looked like a small dart with a tiny red feather attached to the end. "What the…"

He didn't get a chance to say anything else as his legs crumbled beneath him and his vision went black.


	2. Jack

Jack shook his head as he watched Daniel practically dash across the clearing in his hurry to get to the ruins laying in its center. But when the younger man knelt down in front of some stone and began brushing it off, Jack groaned. Loudly.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, would it kill you to wait a few seconds before you start touching strange rocks?" he grumbled as he made his way over to where the younger man was kneeling.

"Artifacts," Daniel said distractedly.

"Yeah, yeah… artifacts," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes as he spoke. "How long are you going to take?"

"I've only been here two seconds," Daniel said, his eyes flashing as he turned around. "You can't seriously expect me to know--"

"Don't worry, Daniel," Carter said, shaking her head as she and Teal'c made their way across the clearing to where Jack and Daniel both were. "We're a little head of schedule, so you should have some time to study the ruins before we have to leave."

Jack turned toward her with an irritated look on his face, and he was faintly amused to notice her flinch. "Theoretically?" she added in with a weak smile.

Teal'c arched his eyebrow, but he didn't say anything as he watched the exchange. Jack still couldn't read the Jaffa's face most of the time, but he was fairly certain that -- this time at least -- the other man was amused at their antics.

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel said, bringing Jack's attention back to the conversation at hand. He barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes again as he realized that the younger man was once again studying the stone, even though he was still talking. "At least someone here realizes that--"

Without any warning, Teal'c swung around and brought his staff weapon up in front of him. The sound of it powering up seemed to echo in the stillness of the clearing, and Jack had his gun pulled almost instantly. He knew that Carter had hers out as well, but he wasn't sure about Daniel.

Jack let his eyes flicker over to Daniel, and he almost sighed in relief when he saw that the other man was pulling out his gun and standing up without any prompting. "Teal'c?" he asked, pulling his attention away from Daniel and letting it sweep over the area.

Teal'c kept his gaze focused on the trees that lined the clearing they stood in. "There is something moving in the forest, O'Neill," he said.

Not saying a word, Jack kept his gaze moving over the area. He didn't see any movement, but he trusted Teal'c enough to believe him when he said that he saw something.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, his voice sounding unusually loud in the stillness. "I don't see anything."

Jack was tempted to tell him to shut up, but Teal'c answered him before he had the chance. "I am certain," Teal'c replied.

Suddenly Jack saw something fly through the air. Before he had a chance to say a word, Daniel let out a pained cry and grabbed at his neck. "Daniel?" Jack asked, his voice mingling in with Carter's.

There was a dull look in Daniel's eyes that sent a worried shiver down Jack's spine, and -- though he kept glancing around the seemingly still clearing -- he quickly made his way over to where the other man was standing.

Daniel had pulled some sort of dart out of his neck, and he was studying it with what looked like morbid curiosity. "What the…"

His voiced trailed off as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

Jack darted forward, catching Daniel before he hit the ground. "Dammit Daniel," he muttered, bringing his fingers up to feel for a pulse.

"Colonel?" Carter asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"He's unconscious," Jack said, his concern deepening as he pried the small dart out of Daniel's hand. "Let's hope whatever's on this thing isn't poison."

"Um… sir."

"O'Neill."

Jack uttered a silent curse when both Carter and Teal'c spoke at once, and he reluctantly looked up. A group of natives wearing nothing more than what seemed to be animal-skin loincloths were making their way out of the trees, holding what looked like bows and blowguns. Dangerous, yeah, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Then he noticed the very nasty-looking guns that some of the natives in the back were carrying.

"Oh crap."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, keeping his staff weapon focused on the approaching natives.

Carter glanced over at Jack. "Any ideas, sir?"

Jack looked down at Daniel for just a second before turning his attention back to Carter and Teal'c. "We're what, two miles or so from the 'gate?" he asked.

"Closer to three," Carter replied, sparing him a knowing look. "Are we making a run for it?"

Jack nodded. "Teal'c, on my mark, give me your weapon," he said. "You're going to have to carry Daniel."

Teal'c nodded, but Jack saw him tense slightly in preparation for his order. Jack carefully laid Daniel down on the ground, his eyes trained on the ever-nearing natives.

"Now!"

---------

Jack let out a relieved sigh when he saw the familiar glow of the wormhole opening, and he quickly let off a few more rounds at the following natives before turning and bolting toward the stargate.

As he neared it, he saw Teal'c give him a slight nod before stepping through with Daniel carefully thrown over his shoulder. Carter, on the other hand, stood there with her gun raised, keeping her weapon trained on the crowd that was gaining on him.

"Go!" Jack yelled, and -- after just a moment's hesitation -- Carter followed Teal'c through the stargate. Not even bothering to look behind him to see just how many natives were still there, he dove through, dimly aware of a slight sting in his shoulder as he did.

Jack let out a loud groan as he was flung out of the other end of the stargate, but he still managed to meet the general's gaze within seconds. "Close the iris!" he shouted, clumsily pulling himself to his feet as he glanced around. Teal'c had lay Daniel down on the ramp, and both he and Carter were kneeling beside their friend's still form.

"Get a medical team down here!" Hammond called, quickly making his way over to SG-1. "What happened?"

"We had problems with the natives, sir," Jack said, nodding toward Daniel. "They shot Daniel with some sort of dart that--"

He froze mid-sentence as the world started to blur, and he remembered the slight stinging sensation he had felt as he entered the wormhole. A grim look on his face, Jack reached up and pulled a small dart out of his shoulder. "Crap," he muttered as the world went dark.


	3. Sam

Sam shook her head in amusement as she watched Daniel run across the clearing they had just entered, completely oblivious of anything but the ruins standing in front of him. As Daniel knelt down and began brushing off a large rock, she couldn't help but share an amused look with Teal'c. "I'll bet almost anything that the colonel's going to yell at him for not waiting for the rest of us," she said.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, would it kill you to wait a few seconds before you start touching strange rocks?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as the colonel's mutterings reached their ears, but Sam merely smiled. "Told you," she said.

"Artifacts," Daniel corrected, and Sam couldn't help smiling when she saw the look on the colonel's face.

"Yeah, yeah… artifacts," Colonel O'Neill muttered, and Sam knew he was rolling his eyes even though she couldn't see them. "How long are you going to take?"

Gesturing for Teal'c to speed up a little, she increased her pace just a bit. It was time for her to play the peacemaker.

"I've only been here two seconds," Daniel said, turning around to face Jack with an exasperated look on his face. "You can't seriously expect me to know--"

"Don't worry, Daniel," Sam cut in, shaking her head as both she and Teal'c made their way over to where their teammates were. "We're a little head of schedule, so you should have some time to study the ruins before we have to leave."

When O'Neill immediately turned toward her with an irritated look on his face, she involuntarily flinched. Maybe it would be a good idea to at least attempt to lighten the mood. "Theoretically?" she added with a weak smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sam noticed Teal'c arching his eyebrow, and she could almost swear that she saw a little bit of exasperation in his eyes. He was being his usual taciturn self, however, so there was really no way of knowing if she was reading him correctly.

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel said, drawing her attention back toward him. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed that he was already studying the rock once again. "At least someone here realizes that--"

Without any warning, Teal'c swung around and brought his staff weapon up in front of him. The sound of it powering up seemed to echo in the stillness of the clearing, and Sam drew her sidearm. She didn't even bother looking at the colonel, since she knew he had probably beaten her in speed, and -- though she was tempted to glance back at Daniel -- she knew that he knew better than to not pull his weapon as well.

"Teal'c?" the colonel asked, drawing Carter's gaze toward him for just a second before she began sweeping the area with her eyes.

Teal'c kept his gaze focused on the trees that lined the clearing they stood in. "There is something moving in the forest, O'Neill," he said.

The colonel didn't say a word, and Sam knew that he was probably trying to find whatever it was that Teal'c had seen. After a few seconds had passed without any sign of movement, she glanced over at Teal'c and prepared to ask him if he was certain.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, beating her to the punch. His voice sounded unusually loud, and she couldn't help but cringe. "I don't see anything."

"I am certain," Teal'c replied.

Daniel suddenly let out a pained cry and grabbed at his neck, and Carter immediately let her attention fly toward him. "Daniel?" she asked, not surprised to hear her voice mingling in with the colonel's.

There was something strange about Daniel's eyes, but Sam couldn't quite tell what it was. The colonel obviously saw the same thing, though, because he started toward the other man without saying a word.

As Sam watched, Daniel pulled what appeared to be a dart out of his neck and brought it up to study it. His voice was weak and barely audible when he spoke. "What the…"

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he trailed off as he collapsed.

The colonel practically threw himself forward, grabbing the younger man before he hit the ground. "Dammit, Daniel," he muttered, bringing his hand up to feel for a pulse.

Although Sam knew that she needed to be watching the trees for whoever it was that had shot Daniel, she couldn't move her eyes from her friend's unconscious form. "Colonel?" she asked worriedly.

"He's unconscious," he replied, his voice strained with concern. "Let's hope whatever's on this thing isn't poison."

Nodding, Sam turned her attention toward the tree line… and froze. For just a moment, she thought that the natives making their way toward them were nothing more than primitives, what with the handmade-looking bows and blowguns they were carrying. But that changed as soon as she noticed the advanced guns a few of them were carrying. "Um… sir?"

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, obviously seeing the same thing she was.

The colonel looked up, and for just a second it looked like he had come to the same original conclusion that she had made. Then he apparently noticed the guns.

"Oh, crap."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, keeping his staff weapon focused on the approaching natives.

Sam glanced over at the colonel, barely keeping the nervousness out of her voice. "Any ideas, sir?"

As she watched, O'Neill seemed to study Daniel's face before glancing back up at her. "We're what, two miles or so from the 'gate?" he asked.

She immediately knew what he was planning and gave him a knowing look. "Closer to three," she replied. "Are we making a run for it?"

The colonel nodded. "Teal'c, on my mark, give me your weapon. You're going to have to carry Daniel."

Teal'c nodded, and Sam aimed her own weapon, preparing for the colonel to tell them when to make their move.

"Now!"

---------

Sam let out a sigh of relief when she pressed the final symbol on the DHD, bringing about the familiar sound of the wormhole opening. She glanced toward the colonel, who was trying to hold back the natives while she and Teal'c opened the stargate. He had apparently seen that the portal was open, and -- after letting off a few more rounds -- he turned and ran in their direction.

Beside her, Teal'c gave the colonel a slight nod before adjusting Daniel's still form on his shoulder and stepping through the stargate. She raised her gun, though, and stood there waiting for the colonel to reach the 'gate.

"Go!" he yelled, and -- despite her better judgment -- Carter turned and followed Teal'c through the stargate.

As she came out on the other end, Sam immediately moved away from the stargate. Then she looked around for Teal'c, nodding just a bit when she saw him laying Daniel down on the bottom end of the ramp. She made her way over to where they were and knelt down beside Daniel, looking up for just a second when the general hurried into the gate room.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Colonel O'Neill came flying out of the stargate. Sam heard his groan over the din of the room but wasn't surprised to see him push himself upward and meet General Hammond's gaze in just seconds. "Close the iris!"

"Get a medical team down here!" Hammond called. "What happened?"

"We had problems with the natives, sir," the colonel said, nodding toward Daniel's still form. "They shot Daniel with some sort of dart that--"

He froze mid-sentence, earning worried looks from everyone in the room. A grim expression made its way onto his face as he reached up and touched his shoulder, bringing his hand back around a second later with a familiar dart in it. "Crap," he muttered, moments before his legs buckled beneath him.

Before Sam even realized what she was doing, she pushed herself up and rushed towards the colonel. Although she wasn't able to stop his fall, she did manage to grab his arms in time to keep his head from colliding with the metal ramp.

"Captain, what exactly happened on P2F-347?"

Sam glanced over at the general, who had somehow made his way over to the colonel's side almost as quickly as she had. Without saying a word, she reached out and carefully plucked the small dart out of his hand. She held it up, and said, "As Colonel O'Neill mentioned, there were natives. And they had darts." After a few seconds, the general nodded in understanding.

It was at that moment that the medical help arrived.

Within seconds, Janet was kneeling at Daniel's side and checking him over. Without saying a word, she gestured for some of the men with her to get him onto a gurney as she moved over to where the colonel lay.

Sam slid out of the way as the doctor knelt down beside O'Neill, but she didn't stand up. Instead, she kept her gaze focused on Janet's face as the other woman carefully checked the colonel's vitals.

"I'm fairly certain they'll both be fine," Janet said after a minute, smiling at the relieved looks that appeared on everyone's face. "It looks as if they were merely drugged, not poisoned."

As they began wheeling Daniel and the colonel out on the gurneys, Sam glanced over at Teal'c and shot him a reassuring smile when she saw the hint of worry in his eyes. The general seemed to follow her gaze, and he quickly nodded his permission to the Jaffa. With a slight bow of his head, he turned and followed them out of the room.

After a few more seconds had passed Hammond held out his hand, and Sam gratefully took it as she pushed herself to her feet. She couldn't hold back a sharp intake of breath as a throbbing pain shot up her leg, and when she met the general's gaze he was staring at her worriedly. "Captain Carter?"

"I think my leg's a little raw from when I…" Sam trailed off and gestured toward the ramp, earning a slight smile from the general.

"Infirmary," he said gently, yet firmly. "We can deal with the debriefing after Doctor Fraiser is done with all of you."

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir."


	4. Teal'c

Teal'c watched Daniel Jackson hurriedly make his way toward the ruins in the center of the clearing they had just discovered. The young archeologist was followed closely by O'Neill, who had a displeased expression on his face that apparently stemmed from the fact that the younger man had immediately knelt in front of a large, carved stone that sat just on the edge of the ruins.

Beside him, Captain Carter turned and looked his way. "I'll bet almost anything that the colonel's going to yell at him for not waiting for the rest of us," she said with a smile.

He acknowledged her statement with a slight nod of his head. It was a common occurrence for O'Neill to do just that, and he knew as well as Captain Carter that there was little chance that this mission would differ in that regard.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, would it kill you to wait a few seconds before you start touching strange rocks?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow as O'Neill's voice reached them, and Captain Carter smiled at him. "Told you," she said lightly.

"Artifacts," Daniel Jackson corrected him, his tone distracted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Teal'c noticed Captain Carter smiling. For a moment, he was uncertain of her reasons for such an action.

"Yeah, yeah… artifacts," O'Neill muttered, and Teal'c immediately realized that she must have seen something in his face that let her know how he was going to react to Daniel Jackson's words. "How long are you going to take?"

When Captain Carter gestured for him to move more quickly, Teal'c immediately complied. He knew for certain that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson would begin acting much like children if they were allowed to continue their discussion without interference, and he did not feel like dealing with that particular situation anytime soon.

"I've only been here two seconds," Daniel Jackson said exasperatedly, turning around to face O'Neill as he spoke. "You can't seriously expect me to know--"

Captain Carter started talking as she stepped up to them, effectively stopping his sentence. "Don't worry, Daniel," she said, shaking her head as they made their way over to where Daniel Jackson and O'Neill were. "We're a little head of schedule, so you should have some time to study the ruins before we have to leave."

O'Neill turned toward her with a look on his face that Teal'c felt was one of irritation, and Captain Carter flinched. "Theoretically?" she asked with an odd smile.

Teal'c arched his eyebrow a bit in confusion. Although he had spent more than a year living among the humans, some of whom he even considered friends, there were many things about them that still confused him. He was uncertain as to the reason for O'Neill's reaction to Major Carter, since he had seen it as an attempt by her to reign in the childish behavior of both him and Daniel Jackson.

Perhaps that was it, then. At times, O'Neill seemed to thrive on conduct that was more fitting for a child than a soldier. It did seem possible that his friend might be annoyed that Captain Carter had "put an end to their games" as she had often referred to such an action.

It was then that Teal'c noticed all three of his companions clandestinely glancing at him, and he quickly attempted to veil any hint of his thoughts. He found it rather… amusing… at times to try endeavoring to hide his judgments from his companions. They seemed to have a difficult time understanding what he was thinking even when he made his thoughts appear clearly in his eyes, and he found it entertaining at times to see them make such wrong assumptions about what was passing through his mind.

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel Jackson said, drawing the attention of both O'Neill and Captain Carter. "At least someone here realizes that--"

Out of the corner of his eye, Teal'c suddenly noticed something moving. Without pausing even to think, he swung himself around and brought his staff weapon up in front of him. The sound of it powering up seemed to echo in the stillness of the clearing, but he barely noticed.

He didn't bother looking behind him to make certain his fellow SG-1 members had drawn their weapons as well. Teal'c knew without looking that both O'Neill and Captain Carter had drawn their weapons the moment he had swung around, and he also knew that Daniel Jackson had most likely hesitated for a moment before doing the same.

"Teal'c?" O'Neill asked.

Keeping his gaze focused on the trees that surrounded the clearing, Teal'c answered him. "There is something moving in the forest, O'Neill."

O'Neill didn't say another word, and Teal'c knew that the other man was searching the area with his own eyes, trying to find the movement that Teal'c had seen. He also knew that Captain Carter was doing something similar, but -- when even he did not see the movement reappear -- he prepared himself for Daniel Jackson to voice his doubts.

"Are you sure?" Daniel Jackson asked, just as Teal'c had expected him to do. "I don't see anything."

"I am certain," Teal'c replied, his gaze still moving around the tree line. He had seen something moving there, and the fact that they could not see it now only made him worry.

Without warning, Daniel Jackson let out a pained cry. Teal'c turned his gaze toward the younger man for a moment, his eyes immediately drawn to the brightly colored dart sticking out of the young man's neck.

Both O'Neill and Captain Carter spoke at once, worried tones in their voices. "Daniel?"

Teal'c immediately noticed the growing dullness in Daniel Jackson's eyes, and he realized that the small dart must have been drugged or poisoned. O'Neill seemed to have the same thought, and as Teal'c watched he saw his friend start moving toward Daniel Jackson without saying a word.

Daniel Jackson pulled the small dart from his neck and brought it up in front of his eyes, a confused look on his face. "What the…"

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he trailed off as he collapsed.

O'Neill lunged forward, grabbing the younger man before he hit the ground. "Dammit Daniel," he muttered, feeling for a pulse in Daniel Jackson's neck.

"Colonel?" Captain Carter asked.

"He's just unconscious," O'Neill replied, concern evident in his voice. "Let's hope whatever's on this thing isn't poison."

As soon as O'Neill said that Daniel Jackson was unconscious, Teal'c turned his attention back toward the trees that lined the clearing.

Then he froze.

What appeared to be primitive humans were emerging from the forest, handmade weapons held protectively in their hands. But as more followed them out into the clearing, Teal'c saw that there were more to these natives than what he had originally thought. Those near the back were carrying weapons that appeared to be just as technologically advanced as those SG-1 carried, if not more so.

"Um… sir?" Captain Carter said, surprising Teal's just a bit. He had not noticed that she, too, had turned her attention away from Daniel Jackson.

When O'Neill didn't say anything, Teal'c surmised that he hadn't looked up at Captain Carter's words. "O'Neill," he said warningly.

"Oh, crap," O'Neill muttered, obviously having looked up when Teal'c gave his warning.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, keeping his staff weapon focused on the approaching natives.

"Any ideas, sir?" Captain Carter asked nervously.

O'Neill didn't say anything for several seconds, and Teal'c suspected that he and Captain Carter were silently making a plan. "We're what, two miles or so from the 'gate?" O'Neill finally asked.

Teal'c smiled grimly. He had known O'Neill long enough to at least guess what his plan entailed.

"Closer to three," Captain Carter replied, and from the sound of her voice Teal'c surmised that she had guessed O'Neill's plan as well. "Are we making a run for it?"

"Teal'c, on my mark, give me your weapon," O'Neill said. "You're going to have to carry Daniel."

Teal'c nodded, his gaze still focused on the approaching natives as he waited for O'Neill's order.

"Now!"

---------

As Captain Carter pressed the final symbol on the DHD, Teal'c let his gaze sweep over the area and land on O'Neill, who was standing a little more than one hundred feet away and attempting to hold back the natives that were following them.

The sound of the wormhole forming filled the air, and O'Neill quickly turned and began running in their direction. Giving both he and Captain Carter a slight nod, Teal'c reached up and adjusted Daniel Jackson's still form on his shoulder before stepping through the stargate.

As he came through on the other end, Teal'c didn't stop moving until he reached the bottom of the ramp. Not even taking the time to look around for General Hammond or anyone else, he carefully knelt down and lay the young man he had been carrying on the ramp.

Behind him, he heard a slight thud as Captain Carter stepped through onto the metal ramp, and -- after a moment's pause -- he heard her start toward the bottom of the ramp where both he and Daniel Jackson were. Within seconds, she was kneeling beside him.

Both Teal'c and Captain Carter looked up as the doors to the gate room opened, neither of them surprised to see General Hammond hurrying toward them with a worried look on his face. Before anyone had a chance to speak, though, a loud crash followed by an equally loud groan signaled the arrival of O'Neill through the stargate.

"Close the iris!"

Teal'c was not surprised to see O'Neill pushing himself to his feet even though he was grimacing in pain from his landing on the metal ramp, especially since O'Neill's gaze had froze on both him and Captain Carter kneeling beside the still-unconscious Daniel Jackson.

"Get a medical team down here!" General Hammond called, drawing the attention of the three conscious members of SG-1 as he met O'Neill's gaze. "What happened?"

"We had problems with the natives, sir," O'Neill replied, nodding toward Daniel's still form. "They shot Daniel with some sort of dart that--"

He froze mid-sentence, a look of startled realization on his face as he reached up to touch his shoulder. When he pulled it away several seconds later, a familiar-looking dart was held between his fingers. "Crap," he muttered as his knees buckled.

Before Teal'c had chance to react, Captain Carter had pushed herself up and lunged for O'Neill. Although she was not able to reach him in time to stop his fall, she managed to grab him before his head crashed onto the ramp.

General Hammond hurried up the ramp and knelt beside Captain Carter. "Captain, what exactly happened on P2F-347?" he asked, his gaze focused on O'Neill.

Without saying a word, Captain Carter reached down and carefully removed the small dart from O'Neill's fingers. As she held it up, she said, "As Colonel O'Neill mentioned, there were natives. And they had darts." General Hammond slowly nodded in understanding.

It was at that moment that the medical help arrived.

Teal'c moved out of the way as Doctor Fraiser knelt beside Daniel Jackson, gesturing for some of the men who had come with her to get him onto a gurney after a few seconds had passed. Then she moved toward O'Neill, and -- as Teal'c watched -- both General Hammond and Captain Carter aside.

Doctor Fraiser checked his vitals just as quickly as she had checked Daniel Jackson's, and Teal'c noticed a hint of relief in her eyes as she looked up. "I'm fairly certain that they'll both be fine," she said with a smile. "It looks as if they were merely drugged, not poisoned."

O'Neill was quickly placed on a gurney, and within seconds, Doctor Fraiser was leaving the gate room with both of them in tow. Teal'c glanced up at Captain Carter and General Hammond, uncertain as to whether he needed to stay there for a debriefing or if he would be allowed to follow O'Neill and Daniel Jackson to the sickbay.

When Captain Carter noticed his gaze, she shot him a reassuring smile. General Hammond followed her gaze, and he quickly nodded his head, silently giving Teal'c permission to follow Doctor Fraiser. With a slight bow of his head, he turned and left the room.

----------

"I want to die," O'Neill moaned.

Captain Carter rolled her eyes for the seventh time in the past hour, but her mouth was twitching with a held-back smile when she glanced over at Teal'c. "Do you think he's ever going to stop saying that?" she asked, her tone light.

Teal'c glanced over at O'Neill, and -- after studying his face for a moment -- cocked his head. "I believe not, Captain Carter," he said seriously. "It is obvious that he has a lesser tolerance for pain than Daniel Jackson."

Several feet away, Daniel Jackson let out a snort of laughter than quickly turned into a moan. "Come on, Teal'c, don't make me laugh," he said, bringing his hand up to rub his temple. "My head's killing me."

O'Neill didn't say anything, but Teal'c was fairly certain that the look he was shooting at all of them could be described as a pout.

Captain Carter apparently noticed, and she rolled her eyes for the eighth time. "At least Janet thinks the two of you should be back to perfect health by morning," she griped good-naturedly. "I'm going to be limping around on this leg for at least three or four days."

Teal'c nodded at her, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daniel Jackson shoot her a smile. O'Neill merely moaned, this one sounding faked even to Teal'c.

"I want to die."

When a pillow hit O'Neill in the face two seconds later, all three of them turned and stared at Teal'c incredulously. He nodded, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Then, without saying a word, he stood up and walked toward the door.

As he walked out, he heard Daniel Jackson let out a soft chuckle. "Well Jack, I think we just saw how Teal'c tells someone to stop complaining."

"Shut up, Daniel."

Teal'c smiled.


End file.
